Hower
Hower is a student of Wellston High and one of the school's many, many bullies. Appearance Hower is a teenager with chartreuse coloured hair and blue eyes and is usually seen wearing a Wellston school uniform. His appearance is similar to that of Arlo's according to Elaine. Evie has also noted that Hower "looks angry all the time." Like Arlo, his eyes glow a bright sky blue when using his ability. His speech bubbles are chartreuse. Personality According to Evie, Hower is the type of person to "kiss up" to Wellston's strongest mid-tiers. Though he is not particularly powerful, Hower is equally as unpleasant when compared to the likes of Gavin and Tanner, and is often seen bullying weaker students. Thanks to his associations with the school's strong mid-tiers, Hower acts with authority and forces other students to do his bidding. History Project Partners On John's first day of school, Hower was assigned a literary analysis project with Mardin.Chapter 36 Plot Suspension During lunch one day, Hower was about to attack John with his Heat Palm, but only succeeded in getting a bloody nose from John elbowing him in the face. As John warned him not to mess with him that day, Hower could only look on in bewilderment. Capture Hower was given an assignment but forced Evie to do the assignment for him. He would soon regret his decision once she came back with a D+. Furious with the results, Hower began to assert his authority over Evie by burning her arm with his Heat Palm. However, once Seraphina appeared to stop the bullying, Hower took this as the opportunity to take out the school's former Ace in hopes to make a name for himself. Despite being crippled, Seraphina used the self-defense techniques she learned from John and easily knocked Hower to the ground with one punch.Chapter 119 Hower then attempted to attack Seraphina again and managed to grab her arm, but got kneed in the stomach and smacked in the face. Humiliated, Hower ran off and vowed to make Seraphina pay. This would not be the last Seraphina would see of Hower as the bully called Illena, Wenqi, and numerous other bullies to capture Seraphina. He and Krolik were seen by another student, dragging Seraphina awayChapter 125 as they took her to an abandoned building.Chapter 120 Hower stood next to Illena as the latter taunted Seraphina.Chapter 121 He was then commanded to untie Seraphina, allowing the former Ace to battle Illena. After Seraphina lost to Illena and another bully, Hower got on his knees and spitefully warned her to "Better watch your step from now on!" before tying her back up.Chapter 122 The next day, Hower was approached by Evie, Elaine, and Arlo,Chapter 127 who asked for the location of Seraphina. Unable to stand up to the King, Hower told Arlo Seraphina's location and what the bullies did to her.Chapter 128 Powers & Abilities Hower Stats.png|Hower's stats Hower1-0.png|Hower's Heat Palm Unordinary Double Heat Palm.png Unordinary Hower KO.png Heat Palm: Hower's ability is Heat Palm, which allows him to heat up his palms in order to burn things.Chapter 34 Hower's Heat Palm is strong enough to painfully burn human flesh. In addition to its burning properties, Hower appears to be resistant to the heat generated by his ability, as shown when he touched his face while his ability was still active. Relationships * John: Like all other students at Wellston, Hower sees John as an easy target to bully. * Mardin: Hower and Mardin were once partnered up do present a literary analysis project. Quotes * (To John) "Hey loser! Ready to lose your lunch?!" *(To Seraphina) "Not so tough anymore, are you? Better watch your step from now on!" Notes & Trivia * Perhaps as a testament to his utter ineptitude as a fighter, John, Seraphina, and Arlo have all been able to humble Hower without the use of abilities.Chapter 119Chapter 128 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wellston Private High School Category:Mid-tier Category:Wellston Students‎